The last patrol
by Dark Ranger33
Summary: A Longwood sheriffs deputy gets more than what he bargains for on a daily patrol. M for lots of bad stuff, sex, blood, etc. don't like don't read! (Slender women)


**What's up guys if you don't know police radio 10 code just google it and it will tell you, and at the end it will be graphic be advised... SEX and KILLING! DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ!**

My names Chase or officer Holt if you would, I lived in a small to medium sized town just by Longwood park forests, I lived here most of my life. I was about 16 when me and my parents moved to the town of Longwood, I love it here the fishing hunting, peaceful woods and the friendly people. I completed my education here and right after high school I joined the army, went through boot and went to Iraq fought there for 3 years then took my last year of service trying to better myself in a job in law enforcement.

Shure enough they took me in to my home town's Sherriff office, I been in the business for 1 year now, I still see my parents and I got friends and life was good...until children started disappearing around the wooded areas, as first we thought they were getting lost. But that changed when was saw their bodies handing from the treetops, now our little peaceful town wasn't so peaceful any more.

So we started stepping up patrols in the areas they were getting lost in and on the trails where people used to walk, the woods is where people used to hike, hunt, fish but now only the most bravest going there despite our warnings. The strangest thing about this all was a thick fog coved the used to be beautiful wooded area.

I was driving through the outskirts of the woods, everything was quiet but for the octagonal radio chatter in my car, I was going along when I saw a tall form what seamed to be a man/woman, I stopped hard on the breaks, and looked back it was still standing there, "shit" I said as I grabbed my radio, "control this is unit 33 I see suspicious suspect I am 10-8." I heard the sanded "10-4" and I said my location in case shit was to happen and after 5min of not responding they would send back up.

I got out of my car and walked to the shadowy figure in the wood line, "sir if you would could you come over to me for a second?" I shouted at the figure making a gesture toured me. He just stood there looking at me, it must of been the light but I could swear it had no face!

"sir?" I asked again, "man your not in trouble I just need to talk to you!" I yelled again, again he just stood there. When I walked us and got to about 11 meters, I heard this buzzing in my heard getting louder and louder, "ahhhh!" I said holding my head, I had a massive headache for about 30 seconds and looked up...he was gone.

"T-t-the fuck?" I said the cool air, I got up and adrenaline took me over and I drew my taster, I checked all over and found nothing not even foot prints in the mud, the hair on the back of my neck stood up, I felt if something was watching me... "Unit 33 this is control we need you 10-20 over?," I herd my radio go off, I with shaky hands responded, "yeah this is unit 33... uhhh I am code 4 all clear over?" "Copy... be advised we have a 10-57 hit and run officers are in pursuit over?" "yeah uhh ill be 10-8," I said adrenaline pumping in me again, I got in my car and looked back one more time to see that...thing and went off.

I caught up to the other perusing officers, we were chasseing a hit and run suspect and he is to be armed and dangerous, I switched on my lights and was right behind them...

The sirens blared as we raced down the high way, I head the radio chatter of other officers, then out of no where a red SUV slammed in the suspects vehicle, "shit!" I said to my self and slowed down, we all went up to the wreak.

I got out and raced to the Passengers of the mangled SUV while other officers took down the suspect...

I went up to the door and saw blood in the interior of the vehicle, it didn't look good, "hey sweetie can you hear me?" I said to a half alive female, she mumbled "y-yes..." "Yo I need some help over here!, call EMS!" I said as other officers came over to help, I tried to open the passenger side door but to no effect. I whipped out my collapsible baton and smashed the window out and pulled the lock.

I dragged the female out and put her on the ground while other helped the other passengers, I checked her pulse...nothing, I continued to freeform CPR, I put my lips on her bloody dry one and breathed life in to her, 123and 4 I said as I saved her life, "man we need EMS up here! I pleaded," "man they cant get up here fast enough because of the traffic back up," a friend and fellow officer Knock said to me.

10min went by till EMS got here, they took the injured away and we got to work on clearing the highway so people can get through...

"man tough day at the office" I said out loud, "amen a officer next to me said."

I went home that night thinking about the fucked up day, first it was that weirdo and they the crash, "man" I said turning on the radio, I pulled in the parking spot of my apartment, locked my black SUV and went in, I walked up the stairs to apartment 7 and unlocked the door, I walked in and did my nightly activity's like watching TV taking a shower all that stuff.

I was watching TV when something felt off like someone was watching, I looked in the door way and nothing, just what happened today I thought to my self, then I heard glass break in the kitchen I winced and pulled my compact 9mm, from my packet and creped slowly to the kitchen, I drew and yelled, "let me see your hands!" but I saw nothing, but a opened refrigerator, broke beer and a white scrap of paper that said, always watches no eyes, scribbled on it.

"What the fuck is this?" I said "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I said louder, "god lord in heaven," I mumbled and threw on some jeans and a hoodie and went for a walk.

I walked around the side walk around my apartment building, then something caught my eye, I figure in the tree line, its him... it, "hey asshole you know its a felony to break in the residence of a deputy?" It just stood there, "asshole I am talking to you bitch!"

I jogged closer to it and I stopped in my tracks when I saw it, it looked like a female and it wore business attire, worst of all it had no face, I pulled my gun out and aimed at it.

"Don't move" I said to it, then the most beautiful voice filled my head and it made my drop to my knees and drop my weapon, it said "you humans are so fascinating to think a weapon would stop me," she came closer.

I was drooling and my body was numb, she put her long sender hand on my cheek, "you are a brave one...I've been watching you since today, then she put her hands on my head and squeezed, flash memories were filling my head...my memories, the day I got out of high school, BCT, the horrors I seen in Iraq, police academy, the police chases shootouts everything... she just looked and me with a tilted head and she stood up towering for above me, she held out her long slender hand and grabbed me and pulled me in the woods.

I woke up in a open meadow of the woods, sticks and pine cones littered the ground, then I saw it, she had her mouth open, it was terrifying, sharp jagged teeth, all still with no eyes, she was eating something... a arm! of a what looked to be smaller boy, "you sick son of ah...

She slapped my and I went down face buried in the dirt and nature, she smiled with that terrible mouth, it made me cringe, "what are you?" I asked felling small, she tilted her head like a god would if you were talking to them funny.

Some say I am a demon other a monster, hell some times a devil, truth is we been here before any human roomed this rock, their are thousands of us around this world we killed million over the last 1000 years or so...she smiled you wont be any different!" "w-why kill me?" I asked at this point pleading for my life, "well a girls got to eat"...she curled her finger around my chin, "and maybe have some fun with her food."

My heart jerked and in a flash she swiped me with her claw like hand ripping the fabric of my hoodie, I got up and tried to limp away but she pulled me in her arms, and licked the side of my buzzed cut head, I shivered and closed my eyes hope this was a dream, she picked my up and threw me on the ground, I was dazed, then I remember I keep a folding knife in my boot, I slowly reached down as she was...tasting me? I flipped it open and stabbed her in the thigh, "ahhhhhhh!" she winced and screamed I made this my getaway, with all the strength and courage I and I picked my self up and ran off.

I ran and tripped over roots, logs, branches, I kept looking back to see if she was chasseing me I made it to the opening on my apartment, I ran in it looked to be 2:00AM Saturday morning, no one was awake, "shit I said as I ran in my apartment and slammed the door, I locked it and all the windows, I grabbed my 40mm Glock and leaned on the door for the rest of the night.

I stood watch for another 2 hours and got up to change clothes and wash up, I ate breakfast and kept looking out the window...for her.

Then I got that buzzing in my head I had before, "that was a dirty trick love, you think I will stop?...your wrong..."

Aggggg! get out of my head!" She giggled... "never!"

I went in my bed and covered my head in a pillow, "oh please god" begged, "He cant save you sweetie" she said once more.

I looked at my Glock and wondered, one bullet and this will all go away, no Chase your not a cowered I said to my self, she kept singing in my head as much as I could bare, "ok-ok Ill come out just stop for the love of god! I begged her.

"See a girl always gets wants she wants" she giggled, god how can something so evil have such a beautiful voice I thought, like she could hear me she answered my question "its to attract prey, like the male of my kind had a handsome voice according to the human females, as much as I like eating human males I could go for female some times... if I am hungry.

I kept my promise and went out not wanting my ears to bleed out... I walked in the woods dreading whats to come,

I trudged through the woods and then I saw her standing there on what looked to be tentacles, "Christ what else can it do?" I asked my self, then 2 tentacles came for me and picked me off the ground about to the height, I looked down more than a 6foot drop, we were face to face then, she parted her lips, clearly tired of her "food" evading her, "bleave it or not I was going to go easy on you, maybe give you a fast almost painless death, and maybe have fun with you..." she paused, "now I am having second thoughts... what should I do about your behavior?

I looked at he like she was kidding but I knew she was serous, j-just let me go...please, she smiled and waged her finger, "tisk tisk tisk, I am afraid that's not how it works, I usually eat children because" she licked her lips, "they are so tinder and they meat tastes some how sweeter, but you wouldn't know that," "no I wouldn't I chimed," I felt her tentacles fell me out almost violated me, but I kept quiet, she thought for a second, you know I could have a proxy, in the local human authority's, but that would mean you would have to bring others here so I could feed," "I would rather die that help you," I said, "look what ever your going to do...do it am tired of playing your game" I said. Oh very well she said, but I will forgive you and not make you suffer" she said as she set me on the ground rather gentile, her tentacles swiped me taking my cloths of...

I had tethered rags by the time she was done, she pressed me on a tree trunk, and slid her long warm damp tong in my mouth and down my throat, I winced and struggled but she kept me in place, I felt my self growing down there, why I said to myself, just a reaction I though as she went down further and further I tough I cold fell her in my stomach, how long is her tong? grew red.

All at once she withdrew her tong back in her mouth savoring my taste?, she unbuttoned her dress skirt and top, where I saw her breasts perfect round with pink nibbles, and her flawless body no marks or anything, she reached down and stroked my shaft, I hate to say it but it felt good, I moaned she must of heard that and squeezed tighter and stroked faster.

"God!" was the word I let out while she sucked the last essence off me, she smiled and whispered In my ear, "see I told you I wasn't that bad," she giggled and I grew red.

She faced my lower shaft tentacles still holding me in place, she wrapped her long wet tong I was beginning to love around it and began to stroke, then she took it all in to the back of her slender throat, carful not to wound me with her sharp teeth she began sucking, she kept bringing down, "she must not have a gag reflex I thought," I felt her smile.

I couldn't hold it back any more I came in her throat, she seemed not to mind as she took it down.

I was starting to enjoy myself as birds were chirping around and wolves were hallowing in the distance, maybe I would die a happy man...

She licked around my mid drift and her mouth, "well what do you think?" she asked, I almost said I liked it but I kept my mouth shut remerging this thing of a women is going to kill me, she smiled and licked her teeth, "you liked it."

Then she lowered me to her woman hood, she teased herself with my shaft, then when I couldn't take it any more she put it in. We both moaned in union, as he left me in control, still In restraints, at this point I could careless about getting away I just wanted more.

I kept thrusting back and forth making her moan, a little happy that I have some control now, she used her tentacles to push me forced if I wasn't going fast enough for her likening, I felt her hot juices on the tip of my shaft causing my me come. I fell on her sweaty body shaft still inside of her.

She looked up at me and her mouth went closed, I took it that she was done, I pulled out and got dressed, I put on my Deputy uniform on I wanted to die with honor, I stood there leaned on a tree as her put her suit skirt on. "Most humans I kill if they don't do it right" she trailed off, well here I am I said to her as she stepped closer to me, "oh no I am not done having fun with you," she said as her tentacles ripped through me like a bullet, I coughed up some blood and she sent me in a tree where limbs impaled me, she planted on list kiss that gave me a chill, I was differing off to the blackness.

...

 **Officer Knock**

 _Please leave your message after the beeb..._ yeah Chase its Knock we haven't seen you at work in a couple of days and I went to check up on you apartment and no one was home, just worried about you man, Knock out.

2 days later

News headlines: a Longwood county sheriff deputy found dead in woods,

"Shit looks like who eaver did this to the kids did it to him," a officer said, "yeah" Knock said as he felt like someone was watching...

He went on to secure the crime scene while investigators arrived

She was looking at him her next meal and play thing, she smiled.

She was the slender women...


End file.
